


Mr Stilinski

by AlphaFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Bloodplay, Desk Sex, Fisting, Gags, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape/Non-con References, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Harris fantasises about his least favourite student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> BUT- I couldn't help myself

Loud moans bounced off the walls of Adrian Harris’ cramped flat. 

The man’s trousers were open, his hand slick with precum as he beat himself off violently. 

That fucking Stilinski kid and his stupidly obscene lips working their way inside his head, between his legs.

He’d knew exactly what he’d do if he had a chance to have Stiles and he choked out moans as he thought of them now. 

First he’d tie the little shit up and work him open hard and rough as he bent the boy over his desk, he’d be gagged of course, hard leather between his lips stretching them open. He’d love to watch how red those lips got, love to see the spit drip between his lips and down his chin as his eyes watered and his cock dripped untouched. 

He’d dig his nails into his skin and watch the blood race to the surface and yet he’d still press harder wanting to leave bruises, marks that Stiles was his. Maybe he’d bite at the milky skin leaving more brands on the boy, maybe he’d make him hold his legs apart as he smacked his backside bloody. Decisions, decisions. 

One thing though was set in stone though. 

He’d have the boy raw. 

Fuck Stilinski hard and fast and completely bare, no chance of getting anything from widdly virgin Stiles anyway, it would make everything so much better. Sweat, spit and cum all together, salt and saltier. 

When he finally fucked the boy he’d take away the gag. Let the little boy beg, beg for it harder, faster, both. He’d press in completely whether Stilinski was ready or not for a dick in his ass he'd pound until the teen cried, screamed, choked on it all. He’d make him squirm pushing so close to that one spot but not quite and if Stiles came well he’d just fuck him harder, wrecking the boy, using the post ejaculation sensitivity against him. It wouldn’t be long before he got the boy hard again. Fucking teenagers. 

He’d pull out of course before Stiles could cum again. He’d push the boy away before shoving fingers into him. Three maybe four to start then he’d work in his thumb and working his whole hand into the tight, sloppy heat of his ass. He might tear skin or catch at something soft inside but that would just be more reason to carry on, carry on and be rewarded by seeing crimson against pale flesh. Red really was Stilinski’s colour. 

Red would also be the colour of Harris’ living room if Derek Hale had any idea what was going through the teacher’s mind but he didn’t and Harris was blissfully ignorant about the whole werewolf business so he just kept jerking himself off and sweating through his pastel shirt. 

For the finale Harris would spill his load over the boy. 

White strips against flushed skin. 

With a gurgled scream Adrian spilt over himself soaking into the fabric of his suit and onto his hand. 

Later he’d smirk as he marked Stilinski’s test while still covered in spunk.


End file.
